Turbine Org (Wild Force)
Turbine Org is a turbine engine-themed Org and is one of the first of the two Orgs to be faced by the Wild Force Power Rangers. He is one of two main villains of the pilot episode of Power Rangers Wild Force "Lionheart". Biography Turbine Org was one of two Orgs that attacked Turtle Cove. He was one of the first of the Orgs that Cole ever witnessed. He first attacked Turtle Cove at night time, and encountered the rangers at the roofs of Turtle Cove. He was ambushed by Alyssa but fought her off before jumping down and being smacked against a wall. He fought him off but was thrown into the sea by Danny although his turbines gave him the winning edge in that fight. He jumped out but was grabbed by a flying Taylor and was flown acrosss the city. Despite that, he knocked her down and nearly smacked her into oblivion but Alyssa saved her and knocked him away, they nearly defeated him, but he was saved by Plug Org. They together defeated the rangers and retreated. Turbine Org and Plug Org later returned and attacked the dam of Turtle Cove and encountered with five Rangers (Cole joined in to be the Red Ranger) he gets attack by Taylor and Max, but he manages to blow them away and when he did a combine attack with Plug Org, they nearly won, but then the Cole ordered to combine their weapons and Plug Org was destroyed by the Jungle Sword. Turbine Org escaped, but he met Toxica and Jindrax, two duke Orgs in serving of Master Org. Toxica enlarged Turbine Org and he attacked the dam and the five Wild Force Rangers, the Red Ranger tried to fight him, but in the giant size he quickly defeated Cole. The Rangers used the Crystal Sabers for the first time to call down the Wildzords from the Animarium. Turbine Org couldn't defeat them, and the Rangers and Wildzords used a combine roar attack to finally destroy him. Turbine Org appeared in Danny's flashback in the episode Never Give Up! He also appeared in Max's flashback in the episode "The Tornado Spin". Turbine Org's spirit was among the six Org spirits that Master Org used to create Tombstone Org. Personality Turbine Org is a destructive, sinister and unrelenting monster that took great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers. He is sadistic and power-hungry, enjoys causing destruction. He is extremely misanthropic and arrogant, despises humanity and thinks that orgs must rule the Earth. He is also very pompous, abusive and rude, likes to laugh at his enemies, as he did with Taylor. He is also boastful and naive, often underestimates rangers and it caused his defeat. Powers And Abilities *'Strength-'''Turbine Org is quite strong, even though he is the 1st monster of the season (2nd if you include the Scooter Org). He was able to block a swing from Alyssa's Crystal Sabre with his left hand whilst a single punch sent her flying to the ground. When fighting Taylor at the start of the episode, a single smack from him was able to knock her flat. A single smack was presumably enough to destroy Taylor as he used it to try and finish her off after this punch (whether this would have worked is unknown because Alyssa blocked it). By simply swinging his arm, he was able to throw Red Lion off of him and knock it to the ground (although it was very brief). *'Durability-'Despite being one of the first two Orgs faced by the Rangers, second and third if you include the Scooter Org, Turbine Org can take a lot of strong hits without much reaction. Four consecutive slashes from Alyssa's Crystal Sabre only seemed to knock him back a few paces, even with a stab into his right eye area from it seemed to have no effect. Being knocked down and slammed through barrels and into a wall did nothing. Being subsequently chucked off a building onto some wooden boxes (whether this was because he is tough of if it is because of the boxes I cannot say). During his fight with Taylor, being stabbed in the face by her Eagle Sword did nothing whilst his hit knocked her down. When they fought on the dam later in the episode, a full force slash from Taylor's Crystal Sabre (whilst she was flying at him) and was only knocked down. Being banged in the stomach by the Blue Shark and Black Bison merely made him stumble. **'Resilience-'Despite being the first monster the Rangers were (seen) fighting, Turbine Org was incredibly resilient and proved to be immune to many attacks and moves. Multiple smacks from Max, whilst both were underwater, did nothing. Being picked up, flown across the city to where he (presumably) started, and then dumped on the ground did nothing except annoy him. Whilst battling on the dam, being clawed and kicked by Max did nothing to hurt him. When he was made giant, he was mauled by the Red Lion but was seemingly unfazed by it (since he immediately threw it off) whilst being slashed on the head by the White Tiger's claws and was unfazed. **'Unknown Durability and Resilience-'When he was blasted by Yellow Eagle's energy balls, explosions erupted around him and he groaned in pain. However, even in the Sentai, it did not show him fall over or recover from it so how he took the attack is unknown. *'Underwater Capabilities-'Turbine Org was shown to be able to remain operational and fight back whilst underwater when Max dunked him. **'Underwater Jumping-'Turbine Org was shown to be able to jump out of water whilst in it. This is not actually possible so either he has special powers or physics isn't a thing in Turtle Cove. *'Turbine Wind:' Turbine Org can fire a strong gust of wind from the two turbine's on his face. This was able to work whilst underwater and was powerful enough to blow Max backwards. Whilst on the ground, on the dam that is, his turbines were shown to be powerful enough to knock back Dan and Taylor with no problem. *'Flight: Turbine Org can also fly at high speeds thanks to the two turbine's on his face. This was fast and powerful enough to send him zipping around the Turtle Cove cityscape and fly him up a building in a few seconds. *'Teleportation: '''Turbine Org can teleport to any location at will. *'Energy Combination-'Turbine Org can combine his energies with an ally, as shown when he combined his power with Plug Org to perform their strongest attacks, Arsenal *'Turbine Club: On Turbine Org's right arm is a turbine shaped club for which can be use to bash his enemy's with. It was able to be blocked by Alyssa's White Tiger Baton, while performing a blow that would have likely put an end to Taylor, without either weapon getting damaged. **'Double Energy Beams:' By combining his power with Plug Org, via them joining hands, they can fire two strong energy beams from Turbine Org's club. In Turbine Org's case, he shoots a blue energy swirl (resembling his wind). This is their strongest combined attack as it knocked down all five Rangers in one blast, Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Turbine Org is voiced by Steve Kramer. Notes *Turbine Org is the first monster to be fought by the Wild Zords. *He is also the first org, who was enlarged. *Turbine Org is the final voice role for Steve Kramer in Power Rangers. *Since he gets defeated after Plug Org, and also because he is the more powerful of the two, it could be argued that he is the overall main antagonist of "Lionheart". *Even though Scooter Org is the first Org to be fought by the Ranges chronologically, fighting Taylor a year before the events of the pilot, Turbine Org is the first one to be fought on-screen. **He is also the first Org to appear (not counting Master Org as he was in the intro of the episode and not the actual episode). Plug Org did not show up until he saved him so is the second monster to appear in Wild Force. **He is the also shares the same name as his counterpart. See Also References Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:PR First Villain Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:Wind-elemental PR Monsters